


vanilla

by totallycashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Dom Ashton Irwin, Dom Michael Clifford, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Fluffy Ending, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Handcuffs, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Multi, Nipple Play, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Sub Calum Hood, Sub Luke Hemmings, Vibrators, Wall Sex, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallycashton/pseuds/totallycashton
Summary: luke and calum are sick of being vanilla





	1. 0.1 ~ chocolate

Luke and Calum loved summer. Beaches, late night campfires, and being able to wear cute summer clothing. One thing they weren't a fan of, however, was the thick and stuffy Australia heat. The sun shone through the many open windows of the small house, causing the tiny space to bake like an oven.

Luke laid on the bed, twisting a flower absently in his hand and watching the clouds. Calum sat below him, staring off out the window. A dense forest laid just beyond the green hills, where Luke often went for flowers. The porch door was open, letting in a breeze that was failing to cool the house’s occupants.

“When are Michael and Ashton going to get back tonight?” Luke’s soft tone broke the calming silence that engulfed the room.

“They have to stay late tonight. Probably not until after ten or so.” Calum responded, looking up at the blonde teen.

“That’s like the fourth night this week.” Luke whined softly, sitting up to face his Maori companion

Calum just made a noise of conformation, his mind drifting again. Luke laid back down, staring at the ceiling.

“You know,” Luke began “I was talking to my brothers the other day. And well…” Luke trailed, his face turning bright red.

“What is it Lukey?” Cal said, turning to lay beside his blonde boyfriend.

“They started asking me about….about sex and stuff….”Luke mumbled, playing with the hem of Calum’s t-shirt.

Calum just smiled, waiting for Luke to continue.

“And...they started making fun of us...for...for being vanilla.” The blonde said quietly.

Calum looked down at Luke, watching as he squirmed uncomfortably at the mention of sex.

“But why let it bother you babe? It’s our relationship and we can do what we want. If that’s all your comfortable with then let it go.” The black-haired teen said, looking down at his younger friend.

“But Calum...I...I want to do more…stuff...with you and Mike and Ash…” Luke said, blushing brighter than before.

Calum looked at Luke with a smile, leaning in and kissing him gently.

“How did we get on the topic of this?” He asked, linking his hand with Luke’s

“Well it's warm and there isn’t anything to do right now. Besides Calum I’m serious. I want….I want more with them. The...the vanilla stuff is kinda...kinda getting boring.” Luke mumbled, looking outside at the hills.

It was quiet for a moment before Calum’s face lit up.

“We should make a list of all the stuff we wanna try.” He said, sitting up on the bed.

“What do you mean?” Luke said, twisting the daisy around his finger.

“Like write down all the kinks and stuff. Stuff we would probably never admit out loud, but really wanna try.” Calum suggested, his eyes bright with excitement.  
“Are you sure?” Luke asked, standing up and smoothing out his dress.

“Of course. I’ll take any excuse to have sex with you guys” Calum said, earning a slap from his youngest partner.

~

The next day Luke and Calum wandered into the living room with their list, holding it up nervously for Ashton to read.

“What’s this?” Ashton said, taking the folded piece of paper from Luke’s tiny fingers.

Luke looked toward Calum, smiling faintly when a blush quickly formed on Ashton’s face. Reaching for his hand, he rubbed his thumb across the top of it to reassure himself.

“O-oh…” Ashton mumbled, reading farther down on the list of kinks that his younger partners had come up for them.

Michael came up behind Ashton, hugging him from behind. His face quickly became the color of his hair and he looked up at the younger boys who were watching them nervously.

“Where’d you come up with this?” Michael said, his voice surprisingly soft.

“Cal and I are bored with...with…” Luke turned bright red, looking at Calum for help.

“What Luke is trying to say is that we’re bored with vanilla sex.” Cal said, looking toward the floor. “We want to try everything on the list...Do you...do you want to give it a try?”

Ashton and Michael looked at each other for few moments, before looking back down at the list. Luke adjusted his flower crown and looked at Cal with a nervous expression. The black-haired boy smiled lightly, trying to reassure him.

Giving each other one last confirming glance, Michael and Ashton looked down at their boyfriend’s with a confident smile.

“We’ll do it.”

 

 

 


	2. 0.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Luke get hot in heavy in a nightclub

Red, blue and green blinded him the minute Michael walked in, darker inside than it was in the night lights. Empty bottles and shot glasses were strewn about the clear marble tables against the wall of the club.

The dance floor was shaking with bass from another generic pop song on the radio. Sweaty bodies tumbled everywhere and the faux red-head cringed as he collided with a half-naked blonde and her boyfriend stumbling toward the rest rooms. Although he felt disgusted, he knew that would be him with Luke or Calum at the end of the night.

The entrance was hot, but he supposed it didn't matter to the mass of drunk people too unaware they could probably get a heat stroke in the hellish temperature. Well, maybe Michael was exaggerating and it wasn't that hot, but it sure as fuck felt like it.

Michael kept walking toward the bar, smirking as he saw Ashton, Luke and Calum all tipping back a round of shots. One shot glass sitting on the bar top. Smirking even wider, the boy reached for the glass and threw his head back, swallowing the liquid before he could even taste what it was.

Luke and Calum clapped while Ashton had already disappeared to go and dance. Two rounds of shots and a beer later, Michael had joined Ashton in the mass of sweaty people to let loose and dance a little.He had soon spotted Luke weaving his way through the crowd to sway in front of the red-head with rhythm. Pulling the blonde into him, Michael grabbed his hips as Luke began to grind on his older companion.

The music shook in Michael's chest, making him feel wild and free in a way that alcohol never could. The feeling of Luke grinding on him was becoming more pleasurable than he would admit, but he was having fun.

It was a huge change for the nineteen year old to be dancing in a club, especially as he was usually the one to sit in while the others went out. Despite putting up a fight with Ashton earlier that night about going, Michael was having the best time out he's had in a while. Not that he would admit that though.

Michael moved his body to the beat, his body swaying from behind Luke's. His hands were holding his hips a bit tighter than before and he moved in to suck a small love bite onto his lover's shoulder.

Luke let out a small moan, before turning around and smiling. He threw his arms up, letting loose a bit more and twisting his upper body to the pulsing music. The tight red and black shirt Luke dawned hugged him loosely as it led down to his waist. Michael admired his lower half, the tight black ripped skinny jeans hugging his bum and waist perfectly. His mile-long legs looked as no different, making Michael think sinful thoughts.

Michael couldn't help but pull Luke close, feeling almost empty without the boy close to him. He was overflowing with desire for the blonde, but this moment was too precious to rush out of. Luke was feeling the same way, desperate and sweaty against Michael's body.

They danced, their skin slick with sweat and their body's burning with each touch they made.

The sexual tension was becoming too much for Michael and his jeans were becoming a little too tight watching Luke move fluidly in front of him.

"Come on baby let's take this somewhere else..." Michael whispered, biting the bare shoulder that had slipped from Luke's oversized t-shirt.

"Mikey..."Luke whimpered, following after Michael.

As they were nearing the exit of the club, the drunk couple from earlier crossed Michael's mind. He smiled, confirming his previous thought about leaving the club in a sexual frenzy. Michael felt drunker than before, his head light and his skin flushed and warm to the touch. Yet, despite how intoxicated he looked, it was love and desire that made his head float like he'd downed five vodka shots.

His heart sped up at the new moonlit glimmer in Luke's electric blue eyes. The moon reflected in the beautiful orbs and his skin seemed to glow and shimmer like stars. It made Michael want Luke more than ever, his mind overflowing with love for the blonde.

Stumbling closer to the street corner, Michael called for a cab. He prayed that Ashton or Calum would be sober enough to drive their car home.

The ride was long and it was becoming difficult for Michael to hold back from touching or kissing Luke. When the cab stopped, Michael probably paid him more than necessary and pulled Luke a little rougher than intended out of the cab.

The air got thicker and thicker as Luke and Michael giggled and moaned as they walked up driveway.

Michael fumbled with his house keys, Luke bouncing behind him. Once the door was open, Luke was pushing Michael in and closing the door behind him. Neither of them bothered to turn the lights on as Michael pushed Luke against the nearest patch of empty wall.

The kiss was harsh, too much teeth and tongue to be enjoyable sober. With the faint taste of alcohol and mint on his face, Michael pulled away from the kiss. Luke's breathe was hot on his face as he moved his lips along the boy's jaw and neck. He sucked harshly, admiring the way the skin turned red underneath his teeth.

Throwing his head back, Luke moaned as Michael roughly sucked on his adam's apple. Reaching down, Luke palmed Michael’s cock, feeling the older boy’s hips buck underneath his hand.

Michael groaned, biting harder on Luke’s throat. In one motion, the red-head grabbed both of Luke’s hands and pinned them above his head. Wide, blue eyes stared back at him, pupils blown wide with lust.

"What do you want Luke? Want me to mark you up, huh? Let everyone know that you're mine? Make you come from my mouth?" Michael taunted darkly, his words guided by pleasure.

"Mm...Michael please...d-don't tease m-" Luke's broke away in a loud moan as Michael pushed harder and harder on his growing erection.

His cock strained in his jeans, but Michael didn't mind as he slipped off Luke's black t-shirt. Another moment and his jeans were off, his electric green boxers dark with pre-cum where the head of his cock rested near the waistband.

With Luke's arms now free, he pulled Michael in close, slamming their lips together in another bruising kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance, Michael winning easily.

Moving his mouth down once again, the red-head continued to suck harshly against Luke's chest.

Michael swirled his tongue around Luke's nipples, his cock throbbing at the long moan that tore its way out of the blonde's throat. Sucking and biting, he twisted the other between his fingers.

"M-Mikey...so...so close...mm!" Luke moaned out, bucking his hips up in search of pleasure.

"You gonna cum babe? Gonna cum in your boxers like a teenager?" Michael taunted again.

Bringing his head up, he began to grind down on Luke, legs interwoven so their crotches lined up. Michael let out a groan, pleasure coursing through him.

Luke moaned low and needy, his voice rising with the amount of pleasure. Grinding faster, Michael ducks his head into his younger companion's shoulder. Reaching around, said blonde pulls Michael in closer. The grind became closer and tighter, their dicks catching and rubbing against the fabric and each other.

“‘m close...Mikey please...please…”Luke begged

Michael groaned lowly once again, grinding impossibly faster. Luke cried out as the pleasure increased, his body on the edge of the feeling he desired. The older of the two sensed this, lifting Luke’s leg up to rest on his hip.

The grind became tighter and dirtier, the pressure between them becoming almost suffocating. Luke’s body spasmed, eyes clenched shut and hands clutching Michael’s shoulders as he came hard in his boxers.

Panting and nearly unable to keep his eyes open, Luke brought his hands down into Michael’s jeans and began to roughly jerk him off. His hips stilled and Michael groaned out as he came.

Sliding down the wall, Michael kept his head resting on Luke’s shoulder. His breath came roughly as he attempted to regain himself after the intense orgasm.

“That was...wow…”Michael trailed, finally lifting his head up.

Luke had his eyes half-lidded, breathing heavily as he nodded in agreement. They sat like that for a little longer, staring at each other and waiting for their heartbeats to slow. Leaning in, Michael pressed a loving kiss to Luke’s lips. The feeling lingered on his lips as he pulled away, his eyes opening slowly.

Luke blinked for a moment, opening his eyes all the way before slithering out from under Michael and sprinting away toward the bathroom, calling out a “Got dibs on the shower” as he darted past his red-haired companion (if his cheeks dawned a dark red blush, nobody had to know)

“The fuck you do!” Michael yelled, giving chase after his cheerful blonde companion.

 


	3. 0.3 ~ coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and Ashton have a little too much fun in traffic

The black seats of Ashton's beat-up Volkswagen burned Calum's skin as he wriggled in the unmoving vehicle. He kept his legs apart, trying to reduce skin to skin contact in the ridiculous October heat. The late summer months were always the worst, peaking at almost 95 degrees Fahrenheit.

"Thanks for driving me all the way out here Ash. This would have been boring all alone. I can't wait to see her" Calum said, bouncing with excitement.

Ashton smiled, singing along to the All Time Low song that had popped up on the radio. Calum's sister Mali-Koa had flown into town, but the airport was a while away from home. The GPS on Ashton's phone rested in the cup holder, squeaking about traffic every few minutes.

"I know there is heavy traffic I'm driving in it." Ashton grumbled, reaching down to mute the phone.

Cars sat unmoving and bored for as far as Calum could see across the stretch of highway. The traffic was stop-and-go, and the two boys weren't sure how long it would take. Traffic wasn't uncommon for the area, but it wasn't any less annoying.

"You might want to text your sister and tell her we might be late." Ashton said, resting his head on the window

Calum frowned and reached for his phone. He cursed when he missed the messages app, tapping notes instead. The list he and Luke had written almost two weeks ago was staring back at him. Glancing over, he clicked it and scrolled through it. It was almost as if it was begging him to do something dirty.

Scrolling through the list, he saw exactly what he was looking for. Texting his sister, he shoved his phone back in the cup holder. Looking out the window, the black haired remembered the night he went to get Ashton's windows tinted. It was a late night and they decided on a whim that his car would look cooler if the windows were tinted. With Luke asleep in the back and Michael drooling on his shoulder, Ashton and Calum drove way out of the city to tint the windows.

The tint would come in handy because Calum did not want to get caught doing what he was about to do. That kind of stuff was illegal and he was not going to pay for another traffic ticket.

Ashton whined as Calum rolled up all the windows and sealed them inside the moving metal box of death. Calum laughed, smiling vibrantly at the brunette as he put his plan into action. He rested his hand on Ashton's thigh, reaching across the center console.

The Volkswagen had a backseat type design for the front, with a smaller center console and a larger middle seat. The leather seats made hot weather difficult. They were a bitch to get installed but at least it had matched the interior. There was no way Ashton was getting rid of his precious leather seats.

The curly-haired boy smiled, turning his attention to the song on the radio. It wasn't a song that Calum recognized, but he figured that it was something Ashton liked because he began belting out the song at the top of his lungs. Calum frowned and moved his hand up a bit, staring off out the window in mock thought when Ashton turned to look at him.

"What are you doing?" Ashton asked, looking at him in confusion.

"Nothing? I'm waiting for the traffic to be over." Calum commented, playing stupid.

Ashton turned away, glancing over one more time for dramatic effect. After a few more minutes, Calum slid his hand over Ashton's crotch slowly. Before Ashton could react, the Maori boy pressed down rhythmically, palming him gently.

"Cal stop you are gonna get me hard" Ashton gasped, his stomach jolting at the slow pleasure.

Reaching over, Calum turned down the music and unbuckled his seat. He glanced one last time at the traffic before scooting closer to his older companion. He moved so he was sitting on the middle seat and leaned in real close. He pressed his lips to Ashton's neck, sucking on the skin right below his ear. Ashton let off a soft moan, his dick hardening under Calum's gentle touch.

"Fuck baby boy..." Ashton moaned.

Calum's eyes widened and he looked at Ashton in slight shock. The nickname had sent pleasure straight through his body and he let out a shrill moan.

"Call me that again Ashy..." Calum begged, moving his hand faster.

"Baby boy don't tease..." Ashton moaned, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the wheel.

The traffic hadn't moved for some time, so Calum moved down a bit, half laying, half sitting across the middle seat. Ashton looked down at him with half lidded eyes, moving one hand from the wheel to grip the thick black locks. Calum moved his hands and unzipped Ashton's shorts, sliding them halfway down his legs

His boxers were stained dark with pre-cum. Pushing his boxers down, Calum didn't hesitate and slid his mouth down the head. Swirling his tongue, he hollowed his cheeks and began to suck. Ashton gripped his hair as he tried to focus on the road, small moans and gasps floating out of his mouth.

"God Cal...so so so good...m' gonna fuck your mouth 'kay?" Ashton mumbled, his stomach pooling with need.

Calum moaned around Ashton's cock, nodding eagerly. Ashton slid his chair back some, giving himself more room. He slowly began to buck his hips, thrusting into his younger partner's mouth. Calum eagerly took it all, licking and sucking when he could. His dick was tenting though his shorts, giving away his strong arousal.

"fuck fuck fuck I'm gonna cum!" Ashton chanted, his body trembling.

Calum took control once again, stilling the brunette's hips as he began to bob his head quickly. It wasn't long that Ashton came undone, coming with a long moan. Calum swallowed all the come, wiping his mouth and sitting back. Moving back to his seat, he squirmed uncomfortably at his own problem.

"Go on baby boy. Get yourself off. I wanna hear those pretty moans of yours." Ashton murmured, tucking himself back in and zipping up.

The maori boy took to those instructions, pulling his shorts and boxers down. He gripped his cock in his hand, beginning to move up and down. The pleasure was incredible and it wasn't long until he was speeding up, moving impossibly faster.

"Ah Ashton! P-please let me cum!" Calum chanted, one hand gripping the seat and the other roughly jerking his dick at a fast pace.

"Go ahead baby boy. Let go for me." Ashton muttered, watching the scene with hungry eyes.

Calum cried loudly, moans and profanities tumbling out of his mouth as his hand and the seat painted white with cum. The black-haired boy panted, his body shaking with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Reaching for a napkin, he wiped up the stick substance and dropped the soiled napkin in the ash tray.

"Did you like your surprise Ashy?" Calum asked, rolling his window down again to relieve the stifling heat.

"I loved it Cal. You did so good." Calum beamed at the words. "We'll have to do that again sometime."

"Definitely. Now we can go get Mali!" Calum cheered.

"How can you go from being hot and sexy to cute and adorable in seconds?" Ashton asked, his smile bright.

Calum was quiet for another moment before leaning in an sucking a dark hickey into Ashton's neck. If round two (and three) happened and if they were later than anticipated, nobody had to know. 


	4. 0.4 ~ rocky road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Ashton enjoy their first phone sex session

Michael and Ashton walked into their house, faces tired but bright. Setting down their bags and coats, they wandered into the living room in search of the love of their lives. Luke and Calum were cuddling, watching a random TV show while talking privately.

"Michael, Ashton! You're home!" Luke cheered, eagerly kissing them both.

Calum copied Luke's actions, settling back down on the couch.

"How was work?" Calum asked, attempting to pull Ashton and Michael down to join their cuddle.

They resisted, looking at each other with both excitement and worry.

"That's actually what we wanted to talk to you about." Michael started.

Luke and Calum both sat up a little more, worry taking over their faces.

"Oh no did you lose your job? I'm more than willing to get one to help and out and I'm sure Cal is as-" Luke's rambling was cut off by Ashton's amused look.

"No Lu, we didn't lose our jobs. Quite the opposite actually." Ashton said, smiling.

"We got a raise. Our pay was nearly doubled." Michael said, almost bouncing in excitement.

"That's awesome you guys!" Calum cheered.

"But...there is another thing that we should t..."Ashton said, worry taking over his features.

Luke and Calum wilted at their wistful expressions, mimicking their worried gazes.

"What's wrong?" Calum asked, fiddling with the blanket.

Ashton swallowed and looked at Michael, who looked helplessly back at the brunette. Sighing, Ashton took Calum and Luke's hands. He rubbed the delicate skin with his thumb, only making the boys more nervous.

"Ash? Mikey? What's going on?" Luke asked, his voice quiet and small.

It was silent for another few moments before Michael sighed and moved a bit closer.

"We're going on a business trip. We're gonna be gone for two weeks."

Luke and Calum's faces dropped. The Maori boy curled into his blonde companion, his body shaking with sobs. Ashton cooed and withdrew him from the blonde, holding him close. Luke, eyes welling with tears, gazed at Michael with a helpless expression. The pale blonde felt his heart shatter into pieces as the young blonde began to shake and sob.

"Its gonna be okay...I promise..." Ashton hummed, not sure whether he was reassuring himself or the younger boys.

"Two weeks are gonna come and go before you know it. It's gonna go by so fast you'll hardly realize we've been gone." Michael murmured, his voice cracking with emotion.

~

The airport seemed gray, masses of tired civilians and overly cheery airport attendants flooding the congested airport. Calum had already been here that month, but the airport had seemed so much brighter and happier. It was always so much more upsetting was someone was coming rather than going. Michael and Ashton walked along the airport, Luke and Calum clutching their hands. All four boys looked upset, red eyes and puffy skin. It was clear none of them had gotten any sleep.

People gave them strange looks, but the four had long gotten used to it by now. Polygamous relationships weren't all that common, but neither was a boy in a dress.

Coming to the gate, Michael and Ashton turned to look at the younger boys.

"Here we are..." Calum mumbled.

Anxiously, they sat down at the seats. They sat in silence, clutching each others hand's and people watching while the minutes nervously ticked by. Luke focused his attention to the window, watching the birds soar through the dim and gloomy sky. The sky reflected his mood, sad but unable to cry anymore.

A couple was arguing in the corner of the gate. Ashton was unable to pick up what they were talking about, but he laughed as the woman exaggeratedly pointed to her luggage in anger. Calum caught Ashton's gentle laugh and looked up at the curly haired boy.

"What are you laughing at?" He whispered, turning to look at what was he was laughing at.

The black haired boy also laughed, nudging Ashton animatedly.

"It's just like Michael and Luke when Luke takes one of Michael's shirts." Calum whispered, giggling quietly.

Ashton nodded happily. "Or when Mike washes Luke's dresses wrong."

"Which is all the time." Calum comments again.

Both boys struggle to stifle their laughter from the other two. Their giggles were interrupted by a strange, polite voice.

"Flight 31 in Terminal B25 from Fiona International Airport to New York City is now boarding."

Michael gulped and stood up, Ashton following suit. Luke and Calum rushed up to hug the two, switching after a few seconds.

"Love you." "Love you."

Anxiety raced through Michael's heart as he gave his boys one extra hug.

"Love you always. To the moon and back." Whispered Michael, his voice heavy with emotion.

"Michael..."

Ashton touched his arm and nodded toward the gate.

Giving the two boys one last glance, both of them turned their back and walked into the line. They could hear Luke's loud cries muffled into his sweatshirt and Calum's loud, breathy calls of goodbye and good luck. They scanned their boarding passes and made their way down the tunnel. Michael looked over at Ashton and clutched his sweatshirt.

"Ash..."

Ashton could see the tears in Michael's eyes and struggled to hold back his own.

"They'll be okay. It's just like you said. Two weeks will come and go in the blink of an eye."

~

Midnight had come and gone, and Luke still couldn't sleep. His head was clogged by thoughts of Michael and Ashton and they were keeping him up. Flopping over, he kicked his legs lamely. A week had gone by and both boys were bored and frustrated. Puzzles and late night driving just didn't have the same charm without their other half.

"Cal," Luke whispered, shaking the black-haired boy slightly.

He didn't move, his body completely limp. The blonde tried shaking him again, to no avail. Huffing, Luke threw back his covers and grabbed his cell phone. Calum slept like a rock and there was no use trying to wake him up. He'd even slept through a massive thunderstorm and an earthquake.

Walking into the bathroom, he closed the door and sat down on the floor. It was only 2 AM for him, which meant it was roughly 10 PM for Ashton and Michael. Dialing Ashton's cell number, he put it on speaker phone and waited.

"Hello?" Ashton's voice came through the speakers.

"Hi Ashy," Luke said softly.

"How are you Lu? Are things good back home?"

"Things are okay. Calum and I are getting a little bored but don't worry. I actually wanted to ask you something specific." Luke said, rocking back and forth on his bum.

"And what's that baby?" The brunette's voice was warm and Luke already felt more relaxed.

"I can't get my mind off of you. It's costing me sleep, and I can't do anything about it." He whined, his voice taking on a babyish tone.

"Princess...let's get you all fixed up," Ashton began, his voice low.

Luke inwardly gasped. His voice sounded so good and he wasn't sure he'd make it without getting somewhat turned on with Ashton talking like that.

"Today was so boring. All we had today were meetings and more meetings. The days go by so slow with Michael being all nervous and me being...particularly wound up..." Ashton trailed.

"What do you mean Ash?"

"It's been so frustrating without you or Calum here bunny."

Luke let out a whimper, his dick giving an interested kick at the nickname.

"Go on and touch yourself princess. Make yourself feel good for me." Ashton moaned lowly.

Luke slid his hands down his bare front, hands grazing the pale skin. His breath shuddered as he palmed himself. Slipping an unsteady hand in, he removed himself and began to slowly tug at his hard cock.

"Does that feel good darling?"

"Yes Daddy..."Luke mumbled, moving his hand a bit faster.

Ashton let out a loud moan, slapping a hand over his mouth. Michael was resting in the other room, and he didn't want to disturb him.

"Hands off bun. I need you to do something for me." Ashton asked.

Luke removed his hands with a small whine, waiting for Ash's next instruction.

"Put your fingers in your mouth. Pretend its my cock and work your magic princess."

Luke moaned at his words, taking three of his fingers and sucking on them. He swirled his tongue around them and began to shift them back and forth making sure that they were coated completely.

After a few more moments of this, Ashton interrupted him.

"Go on and put one in now baby. Nice and slow now. Don't hurt yourself," Ashton said.

Luke whimpered, slipping off his boxers. He placed his fingers by his rim, swirling his pointer finger around before pushing it in slowly. He let out a loud moan, the pleasure over taking the pain. Ashton hissed, removing his hand to avoid cumming sooner. He wanted this to last.

"How many fingers are you at darling?" The brunette asked.

"Two daddy. Going to three now." The teen struggled out, his voice overtaken by moans.

"Good girl."

Ashton closed his eyes and tried to picture Luke. He would be resting on his knees, three fingers deep in his ass. His hair would be messy with sleep, and his eyes would be squeezed shut. His pretty pink lips would be open slightly, and his bare chest would glisten with sweat. His skin would shine like a vampire in the light. Ashton moaned lowly, tugging harshly at his cock.

"Daddy...mmmm...daddy g-gonna cum...Can...can I cum?" Luke begged, his moans shrill.

"Wait for me baby..." Ashton moaned, focusing intently on Luke's noises.

He felt the familiar pressure in his stomach and moaned, cumming all over his bare chest.

"Go ahead darling. Cum for me." Ashton ordered, breathless.

Luke moved his hips faster, a loud, high-pitched moan ripping its way out of his throat as he came. His stomach spasmed, and he was blinded by pleasure. White filled his vision and he felt pure euphoria.

"You did so well princess. Do you think that you can clean up and sleep now?" Ashton asked, his voice gentle.

The blonde teen yawned, nodding his head.

"Yeah, I think so Ash..." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

He hadn't come that hard in a while, possibly not in his entire life. The energy was sucked out of him and he no longer felt empty from missing Ash and Mikey.

"Alright then sweetheart. I love you." Ashton hummed, sounding sleepy himself.

"I love you too Ashy. Good night." Luke said, flicking off the lights and moving to his bedroom.

"Good night darling."


	5. 0.5 ~ mint chocolate chip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Ashton are back home and can't wait to take their boys against the wall

Luke and Calum leapt to their feet at the sound of the door slamming shut. Both submissives looked at each other with a happy expression.

"We're home!" A pair of familiar voices echoed.

The boys fought to get out of the doorway, racing down the hallway to see their boyfriends.

"You're home!" Both boys cried as they launched themselves toward Michael and Ashton.

Luke and Calum tackled Michael and Ashton respectively, tears welling in their eyes.

Almost falling to the floor, they braced themselves against the wall. Wrapping their arms around the boys, they nearly suffocated with happiness.

Luke shook with loud sobs, holding Michael tighter than ever. He had sincerely missed him while he was gone and now they had finally been reunited.

"I missed you so much!" Luke cried into his shirt, clutching it tightly.

Michael bent down and pecked him softly on the lips, smiling for the first time in two weeks.

"I missed you too love. So so much"

Ashton and Calum were having a silent reunion of their own. Swaying while sharing gentle kisses. Yet, the blonde knew that wouldn't last long.

Luke smiled back before pulling him by the collar down for another kiss. This kiss transformed into intense lust, rough and bruising. The blonde on top of Luke groaned, his hands roaming the younger boy's body.

A groan beside Luke made him turn his head. Michael's lips began to travel down his neck as the blonde observed the situation beside him. Ashton and Calum were making out heavily against the wall, the Maori teen already missing his t-shirt. Their bodies stuck together like glue. It was near impossible to tell where one started and the other ended.

"I haven't felt this body in so long. Let Daddy take care of you baby boy." Ashton moaned lowly, palming Calum's obvious bulge.

"Please daddy!" Calum whined, bucking his hips.

"Fuck, you two are hot," Luke moaned, leaning over to kiss Calum.

It was rough and sloppy, teeth knocking against each other almost painfully. Calum moaned into his mouth as Ashton kissed up and down his bare chest. The brunette flicked the boys nipples as he moved about, wrapping his mouth around the nub and sucking gently.

Calum pulled away from the kiss, arching his back and crying out. Luke watched the scene with hungry eyes, returning his gaze toward Michael. Michael was fumbling with the buttons on Luke's shirt, fingers uncoordinated with the tiny objects. The blonde laughed, forcing the boy away to undo the buttons himself.

"Stupid buttons...getting in the way..." Michael grumbled under his breath.

The minute Luke shrugged off his shirt, the 20-year old was sucking on the pale skin. He kept moving lower and lower with each open-mouthed kiss. Luke reached down and ran his fingers through the blonde hair as the boy made his way down.

"Aah Daddy!" Calum's raw voice came out of nowhere and Luke turned his head.

Ashton was two fingers deep in Calum, thrusting hard and fast as the boy writhed against the wall.

"You like that baby boy?" The brunette moaned lowly, twisting his fingers.

Luke moaned at the sight, silently urging Michael to get his shorts down faster. Michael yanked down Luke's shorts, his patience thinning. Luke hissed, the cold air producing a surprising sensation on his cock. Reaching up, Michael placed two fingers near the blonde's lips. Luke nudged them away softly.

"Just fuck me, Michael." Luke groaned, attempting to pull Michael closer.

"Luke I don't-"

"Michael please. Need you inside me." Luke begged.

"Alright alright. Someone's desperate."

Ashton had finished prepping Calum, slipping down both his pants and boxers. His cock slapped up against his stomach, eliciting a groan from the curly headed man. Pushing himself close to the black haired submissive, he rubbed his cock back and forth against Calum's hole.

"Daddy...daddy please!" Calum cried, tears welling in his eyes.

"What baby boy? Tell me what you want exactly." Ashton taunted.

"Want your cock inside me. Please daddy"

Ashton smiled and slowly entered the boy, his face melting into a pleasured expression. Calum groaned lowly, leaning his head down against Luke's shoulder. Ashton bottomed out, giving slow and inconsistent thrusts.

"Michael please hurry. Need you," Luke moaned, squirming against the wall.

Michael spit into his palm, rubbing his saliva along with his pre-cum over his cock to try and lubricate himself as best as possible. Wiping his hands on his thighs, Michael reached for Luke's hips. Lining himself up, the blonde pushed himself inside the younger boy as gentle as possible.

Luke cried out in pain, a burning sensation shooting up his back. Tears overflowed from his eyes and he bit his lip to deal with the burning. He knew it would subside to pleasure soon. Michael began lining his thrusts up with Ashton's leaning over and kissing the brunette messily. Their tongues danced passionately, Ashton taking subtle dominance over Michael.

Pulling away, Ashton smirked. "Our boys are doing so good, aren't they?"

"Just like always. Such good boys, just for us." Michael said, growling possessively.

Both boys moaned with each thrust, bodies overstimulated with pleasure. Ashton growled suddenly, grabbing Calum's leg and hoisting it up onto his hip. The new angle allowed Ashton to hit the 20-year old's prostate perfectly. Sharp moans erupted from the boy's mouth as he writhed almost uncontrollably.

"'M gonna cum...Daddy..."

"Go ahead baby boy, let go for me."

Calum came with a low moan, cum splashing over his torso. Ashton continued to pound into Calum, jack-rabbiting his hips before he stilled with a stuttering groan. He pulled out of Calum, resting their bodies together against the wall. Michael continued keeping the pace with Luke, trying to pull the boy to an orgasm. Luke rested his head against the wall, eyes closed as he reveled in the pleasure.

His stomach welled with pressure and the teen tensed as his orgasm washed over him.

"Aah Michael!" Luke shrieked, voice dying down into a moan.

Moaning and writhing, Luke gasped for air as the pleasure overflowed into sensitivity. As the blonde tightened around him, Michael came inside Luke with a sharp moan. Michael waited a second before pulling out, cum dripping from his dick to the floor.

The moment Michael pulled away, Luke collapsed to the floor. He whined as his body hit the wood flooring, pain shooting up his backside. The other boys snickered, watching the scene with amusement.

"Too hard!" Luke growled, smacking Michael's lower leg with the back of his hand.

" _Just fuck me Michael!_ " Calum imitated in a high-pitched tone.

"Oh screw off." Luke said, crossing his arms.

Ashton sighed and pulled away from Calum to slip his boxers back on, leaving the snickering boy to fall to the floor. He hit the ground with an unceremonious _**thump**_.

Luke began to laugh, watching as Calum pouted in the same manner that he had.

" _Daddy...daddy please!_ " Luke imitated while giggling.

"Oh shut up." Calum laughed, shoving Luke aside.

Michael and Ashton watched from the sidelines, proud and amused by their boys.

"At least I'm not the one with a daddy kink."

"Fuck off!"


	6. 0.6 ~ cookies and cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum doesn't realize how much Michael actually turns him on.

Calum hummed, his skin unusually warm for being in his bedroom. Luke always has the air condition cranked up all the way. He claims it helps you sleep better. The Maori boy wouldn't admit it, but he had been sleeping better in the cold air.

Groaning, Calum opened his eyes and attempted to adjust. Someone had pulled the curtains, making his eyes burn. Shaking his head, Calum rolled to face the other side of king bed. The bodies that had been surrounding him were gone, leaving him tons of space.

A large lump was on the other side of Calum, thin blonde hair sticking up from under the covers. Swimming across his bed, the black haired teen attached himself to the back of the boy, nuzzling into his neck.

Michael didn't wake, making a slight noise of disturbance before growing silent again. Calum sighed and placed his lips against his neck, kissing gently. He moved around his pale neck, trying to bring the male out of sleep.

To his surprise, Michael let out a small moan. Calum's half hard cock gave an interested kick at the small noise. Before Calum could take action, Michael groaned again and began to wake up.

Moving back slightly, he hoped that Michael hadn't noticed what he had done.

"Good morning" The blonde yawned, rolling over to face Calum.

"Good morning Mikey. How did you sleep?"

Michael just nodded, taking another large yawn. "Good...you?"

"I slept well. Luke kicked me half the night, but that's usual."

Michael smiled at the mention of the blonde. Calum had always noticed how close the two were, but they were no closer than him and Ashton. Michael and Luke had always seemed to have a unique bond. Even before they began dating.

It was silent for a bit, both boys basking in the warm morning sun. Michael groaned, sitting up and scooting closer to Calum. Laying down once again, he leaned in closely to the black haired boy's ear.

"So when were you gonna mention how much I turn you on?"

Calum froze. He didn't know Michael had been awake. Opening his mouth, he tried speaking but nothing came out.

"Don't be embarrassed baby boy. We all have our moments..."Michael said lowly.

Calum turned red, his body rigid with anticipation. What was Michael playing at? It wasn't very often times that the boy was alert in the morning. Leaning closer to Michael, Calum's eyes widened at how hard the older man's dick was.

"Been dreaming 'bout you all night Cal. With your hands around my cock. Wanna make it a reality, baby boy?"

Calum moaned softly, wiping his hands of any substance before reaching down for the blonde's boxers. Palming him through the cloth, he watched as Michael relaxed back into the bed.

His cock hardened as soft moans began to make their way from Michael's mouth. Slipping his hand down, he pulled the boxers down below his hips. Reaching over, he softly stroked Michael's cock.

"Cal...faster...please..."

Calum was stunned. It was like he was stuck in the twilight zone. Michael had never begged before. Yet he complied, flicking his wrist and speeding up his thrusts. The blonde moaned louder, pleasure building in his stomach.

Without warning, Calum dipped his head under the covers and placed his lips around the head of his cock. Michael choked, eyes flying open.

"Fuck baby boy..."

Calum focused on taking Michael deep, swallowing deeply. With that, Michael came with a submissive moan. Calum squeezed his eyes closed, swallowing the bitter liquid. He pulled off of Michael's cock with an obscene pop.

Michael sat panting, his eyes half open.

"You did good baby boy. You have a little somethin' on your face and neck, though." Michael commented, smirking cockily.

Calum reached up to touch his cheek, feeling the sticky substance leave a residue on his fingers. He groaned. The teen didn't want to take a shower. Then a broad smile covered his face, and he turned to Michael.

"Maybe...you could return the favor...in the shower?" Calum asked, drawing shapes on Michael's bare chest.

"Okay..." Michael said, laughing a little.

Both boys got up, Calum sporting an obvious tent. Slipping into the en suite bathroom, the Maori boy moaning as he took off his boxers. Michael watched, his cock already half hard once again.

Turning on the hot water, Calum stepped in. Holding the glass door, Michael stepped in behind him. Without hesitation, the 20-year old shoved Calum against the wall and placed their lips together.

Calum pushed his tongue into the blonde's mouth, fighting for dominance. Michael won, biting down softly on his partner's lips. Moving his mouth down, he sucked dark hickeys along the tan boy's chest and stomach.

Standing back up, Michael wrapped a hand around Calum and lifted him up slightly.

"Prep?" Michael asked, fog filling the shower stall.

It was a relatively big shower stall with light blue tile and glass doors. However, it wasn't as big when two adult men were crowding inside it.

"No...just want you to get inside me..." Calum begged.

"Alright hold still." Michael grunted, positioning himself at Calum's hole.

Slowly, he pushed inside and Calum let out a low moan. With no mercy, he pushed up into the younger boy roughly. The Maori boy let out a cry as the older blonde set an impossible pace.

"You sound so pretty baby boy," Michael moaned, laying his head against the tile.

"Fuck Master so good!"

Michael nearly stopped his trusts, slowing down dramatically. Calum whined, looking at the blonde with a puzzled expression.

"What did you call me?" Michael asked with wide eyes.

Calum blushed brightly. "Sorry...it just slipped out..."

"No its okay...I liked it a lot."

Calum smiled, his eyes darkening in pleasure. "Come on master...fuck me...I want your cock so bad,"

Michael growled, ramming into Calum at an extreme pace. The black haired teen moaned, letting out little "uh uh uh" noises with each thrust.

The 20-year old let out a sharp groan, hammering his hips into Calum before stilling. The feeling sent the submissive over the edge, writing and screaming. His cock twitched, cum spurting up onto his face and chest.

Quickly the warm water washed the sticky substance down the drain. Panting, Michael moved so Calum could hop down and rinse off. The black-haired boy reached for the shampoo and Michael tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm not gonna waste the rest of the hot water standing around." Calum deadpanned.

Michael made an oh shape with his mouth, feeling stupid for asking such an obvious question. Squeezing some of the clear liquid out, Calum rubbed it on his hands before moving behind Michael and lathering it into his hair.

The blonde let out a sigh as Calum worked out of the knots and tangles with his fingers. The soap smelled strongly of lavender and caramel.

"Goddamn it that fucking shampoo makes me smell like a girl for weeks." Michael complained.

"Don't complain. Luke's is the only one left and you know you like it."

Not able to complain any longer, Michael crossed his arms childishly. Calum just rolled his eyes, Tapping his shoulder so Michael would turn around and rinse.

Closing his eyes, he made sure to clear his eyes and hair of soap before pulling away. Smiling, Michael reached for the body wash in the same scent. He squeezed out way too much on his black fluffy thing that Luke had bought all the boys once for Christmas.

Michael could never remember what the fuck it was called but it felt incredible. Leaning in, he rubbed the soap all over Calum. He avoided the boy's sensitive parts, letting Calum do that himself before covering himself with the warm scented soap.

They both rinsed off, and Calum quickly ran some conditioner through his hair before they turned off the quickly cooling water. Opening the shower and stepping out, Calum's eyes widened.

"Fuck we forgot towels."

Michael looked at Calum and opened the door. The towels were in the closet at the end of the hall. It would be a quick walk or an even quicker run.

"We're gonna run okay? On three." Michael said.

Calum nodded. "One...Two...Three!"

Both boys dashed out into the carpeted bedroom and turned the corner into the hallway. Their wet feet clashed with the wood floor and sent Calum flying into Michael. Both boys spiraled out of control and slid on wet bodies down the hallway.

Luke's laughing echoed throughout the house and Ashton ran into see what was going on. Turning the corner, he snickered at the sight. Calum was tangled around Michael who was laying on his stomach.

"I knew this was a terrible idea."

"You still went along with it."

Luke laughing dwindled and he began to walk toward them. The blonde was near the two when a puddle of water went unnoticed and he slipped. Falling backward, the 19 year-old landed awkwardly on his ass.

Michael began to laugh, causing Luke to pout.

"You know, Calum's right. Your dumb ideas always get us hurt or in trouble."

"I'm glad you agree, Luke."

Michael grumbled. "At least I don't take it up the ass..."

"OH FUCK YOU MICHAEL"


	7. 0.7 ~ chocolate chip cookie dough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calum and Luke sneak a quickie in the Luke's parents bathroom.

Grabbing his backpack, Calum smiled nervously at Luke. He hadn't been this far out of the city in so long. The blonde smiled back at him, reassuring the Maori boy. Looking up, Calum sighed. Luke's home looked the same since he was helping the boy move out almost 2 years ago. The siding was a pale yellow with white trim. Gardens with various flowers sat under the windows. It was the perfect, stereotypical childhood home.

Walking up the stone path, Luke reached over and unlocked the white fence gate. Reaching for his hand, Calum twined their fingers together tightly. The two boys didn't really have anything to worry about. Luke's family was more than supportive of his lifestyle and choices so they knew it would all be okay.

Walking up, Luke casually opened the door and led Calum into the house.

"I'm home!" Luke called, setting down his bag.

"Luke! Calum!" Liz, Luke's mother called from the kitchen.

Slipping off their shoes, the boys walked into the adjoined living room and kitchen. Luke's father and brothers were situated watching the game, and his mother was cooking. Wiping her hands on her apron, she leaned close to the boys for a hug.

"Hi Mom. Its good to be home." Luke said, smiling brightly.

"Its good to have you home." Liz said, kissing him gently on the forehead.

"Mrs. Hemmings, its so good to see you again." Calum said happily.

"Its good to see you too Calum. Call me Liz." She exclaimed, pulling Calum in for a tight hug.

Patting his back, she gestured to the living room.

"Go on, make yourselves at home. I know Luke won't hesitate, but Calum, don't be afraid." She said before returning to her cooking.

Walking into the living room, Luke's father stood up. He drew his youngest in for a soundless hug and reached out for Calum's hand. Jack and Ben stood up next, repeating the same process as Luke's fathers.

"It's been a long time guys. Last I remember, you guys came down for christmas?" Calum asked.

"Oh my god has it really been that long?" Jack asked.

Ben nodded. "Yeah, it has. Luke you gotta bring everyone home more often."

"Its not exactly easy getting down here you know. Especially since the others are terrible drivers." Luke deadpanned, glaring at Calum.

"I hit a guard rail once!" Calum sighed.

It was silent for a moment as everyone sat down again. Turning, Calum faced Luke's dad.

"How's it going, Mr. Hemmings?" Calum asked politely, slightly afraid of the man.

"Same old, same old. What about you boys?"

Luke smiled and plunged into the story about a few days ago when Michael and Calum slipped on the floor like idiots. Calum immediately retorted, commenting that Luke had fallen too. Everybody laughed and the black haired boy's worries faded away. He felt at home with the lively bunch and knew there was nothing to worry about.

When it was time for dinner, Luke and his family retreated to the dining room and raved about how good the pasta casserole was.

"Thanks Mom." Luke commented with a full mouth.

"Luke! I appreciate you like my cooking but wait until you swallow, please." His mother sighed.

Calum laughed, shaking his head. Luke pouted, kicking him under the table. Jack and Ben made kissing noises, mocking the couple.

"Boys! Behave at the table." Liz ordered.

After dinner, Luke and Calum were washing the dishes. Everyone was chilling in the living room watching some TV and chatting. Leaning over, Luke whispered in his ear.

"Go to the bathroom. I'll join you in five."

Calum tilted his head in confusion, but decided to go along with it. Once he was done with the dishes, the 19-year old wiped his hands and excused himself to the bathroom. Closing the door, he sat down on the toilet lid and waited.

In five minutes, Luke knocked before stepping in and locking the door. The moment the door was closed and locked, the blonde kissed him hard. Pulling him close, Calum felt Luke's obvious tent and pulled away.

"What the fuck?" Calum asked softly.

"I don't know. Just need you. Come on before my parents suspect us." Luke whimpered softly.

Calum sighed and shoved Luke's pants down. He felt his cock twitch in his pants as he reached for the boy's cock. He began jerking it quickly, reaching around with his other hand and taking a handful of Luke's bum.

Luke leaned into Calum's hold, moaning into his neck. He began thrusting into the boy's fist, reveling in the pleasure. The 19-year old gasped as Luke slowly moved his hands down and palmed Calum's half hard cock.

Jerking roughly, Luke came with a whine all over Calum's fist. Panting softly, his pulled up and buttoned his pants. He reached down and pulled down Calum's jeans. Moving his hand gently over the boy's cock, the blonde coated two fingers in saliva.

Reaching around, he pushed one finger in slowly. Calum sighed in pleasure, swallowing his moans. He moved his hand in time with his thrusts, inserting another finger. A knock on the door sounded, and Calum choked on his moan.

"Are you boys okay in there? You've been in there an awfully long time..."Liz asked worriedly.

"Calum's just feeling a little sick. He's starting to feel better though so we'll come out when he's one hundred percent" Luke said, speeding up his movements.

"Oh okay boys. Take your time."

As her footsteps faded, Calum whimpered. His body began to shake and his cock twitched in Luke's hand. Biting his lip, the Maori boy let out a sigh as he came hard. Luke withdrew his hands and turned on the water. Both boys cleaned off and fixed their hair before unlocking the door.

"Here, look kinda sick or something." Luke said, grabbing his hand.

"That won't be an issue." Calum mumbled.

He felt tired and winded from what had just happened. Although the boy was a relatively good actor, there was no acting needed. Walking into the living room, Luke and Calum sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry you don't feel well Calum. I hope it wasn't my cooking." Liz said nervously.

"I'm sure it was something I ate earlier Liz. It **was** Michael's turn to make breakfast" Calum commented, eliciting a slight laugh from the group.

After the programs were over and it was getting late, the parents retired to their bedroom. Ben followed behind them, having to leave early the following morning. Calum had fallen asleep on Luke's lap, tired after the night's events. That left Jack and Luke to watch the nighttime shows and clean up.

"You know, you can't fool me little bro." Jack smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked.

"Calum wasn't really sick, and you know it." Jack continued.

Luke blushed brightly. excerpt

"Ten bucks and I won't tell Mom." Jack bargained.

"Fine, fuck you Jack." Luke grumbled, handing him a ten-dollar bill from his wallet.

Jack smiled and shoved it in his pocket.

"Being an older brother is the best."


	8. 0.8 ~ peanut butter swirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton proposes to each of his lovely boys and makes sure he's the only dominant in the house

Gentle rain cascaded down from the ceiling, a beautiful attraction aptly named "The Rain Room."

Ever since he had seen it advertised in Luke's local dance studio, the blonde boy had been begging to go. He always enjoyed the water, so this was right up his alley. However, Ashton was saving this experience for something special. Hopefully the most special moment they would share. The brunette was planning to propose to his boys, Luke first, Michael second and then Calum for last.

He had bought three beautiful rings for the each of them, individualized to their relationship. Calum's ring had "baby boy" carved into the inside with two infinity symbols on either side of the word. It was a light amber gem with a bright silver band. Ashton thought it was fitting as it nearly matched his eyes. It was Ashton's favorite ring, though he wouldn't tell the other boys that.

Luke's ring was a dark blue gem, and it had "darling" engraved. It was very similar Calum's ring and Ashton prayed that he didn't screw them up. Michael's ring was a light green gem with "lovely" carved into the underside. It had a dark silver band, and it sparkled beautifully.

Both boys sat on the edge of the attraction, Ashton shaking with anticipation. He was taking Luke in the morning, so he knew he'd have time for the other proposals and a special surprise the brunette had planned.

"Come on Ash. I wanna go in!" Luke begged, taking hold of his hand.

Ashton chuckled, nodding his head. Luke's blue eyes brightened as he stepped into the faux rain. Taking a shaky breath, Ashton stepped after him. Surprisingly, the water wasn't freezing cold. It had a nice lukewarm feel. Running a hand through his hair, he watched as Luke spun and walked around the attraction.

His eyes seemed to sparkle more than usual. It was like his true beauty was now visible in the rain. Ashton was in awe at how lucky he was to have such a beautiful human in his life. His heart began to race. This was the moment. Reaching out for him, he took the boy's hand. Luke looked at him with a bewildered expression, his eyes darkening when he saw the worried glimmer in Ashton's hazel eyes.

"Luke. God I don't even know what to say right now." Ashton paused nervously. The world seemed to slow down around them as he continued.

"Princess...we've been together two years now and I can't believe how fast its gone by. Every moment with you has been absolute heaven. I remember way back when we first met. You were a scrawny 17-year old senior and I was an equally scrawny KFC employee. I fell head over heels in love with you, but I thought that I couldn't have you. When I finally found you, still as deep in love with you as I was back in school, you had a boyfriend. I remember he punched me in the jaw before whisking you away. I was in awe at just how beautiful the two of you were. Upset, I returned home. I told Calum everything and surprisingly, he loved you just as much as I did, maybe even more. A month later, we were heading to a dance show recommended by one of our friends when I saw you up on stage. That was when I knew I had to have you. Michael confronted Calum and I, but we persuaded you both to come on some double dates and everything just fell into place. What I'm getting at is this has been the best two years of my life and I want to go out of the year with a bang. That's why..."

Luke's eyes welled with tears as Ashton got down onto one knee. His tears mixed with the slow rain and he felt his heart skip a few beats. The brunette let go of Luke's hand and reached into his pocket. Pulling out the box, he opened it slowly.

"Lucas Robert Hemmings, will you marry me?" Ashton said.

Luke took a deep breath, trying not to sob as he nodded. His tears were falling fast, and Ashton felt his eyes welling up as he stood and slipped the ring onto Luke's finger. Leaning in, he placed a soft kiss on his forehead. It shocked Ashton to hear loud clapping and cheers. Looking around, people were smiling and some even in tears at the sight. Smiling softly, Ashton led him out of the attraction and toward the car.

When they made it to the car, Ashton wrapped him and Luke up in towels and waited for Luke to calm down. It was a good 5 minutes before Luke cleared his voice.

"I can't believe this...we're getting married! All four of us...I'm so excited." Luke gushed, before looking up at Ashton with a wide-eyed expression.

"You haven't proposed to Mike and Cal yet have you?"

Ashton shook his head, showing off a ring box on the inside of his jacket and the other hiding in his backpack. Luke smirked.

"How can I help?"

** ~~~ **

It was nearing the afternoon when he and Ashton returned, Luke expertly hiding his ring in his wet towel. Michael was sitting on the couch, while Calum had gone out with his parents on "short notice."

"I'm gonna go shower, you go get fiancee number 2," Luke whispered, smiling as he ran down the hallway.

Taking a deep breath, Ashton went over and collapsed on the couch. Engaged in his show, Michael leaned over and gave Ashton a quick kiss on the cheek before returning his attention to the TV.

"So Mike I was thinking we could make lunch since I'm going out for dinner tonight with Calum?" Ashton asked, hopeful that Michael would agree.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do anyways." Michael said, watching as the show ended on a cliffhanger.

Ashton rolled his eyes as Michael took out his phone. He was most likely going to search the ending of the next episode so he would know if he could watch it or not.

"WHAT? She dies at the end?! Well I guess that's the end of watching that..." Michael sighed, locking his phone.

"You know, you would finish a lot more shows if you didn't google the season ending." Ashton commented, walking around the island toward the fridge.

"I know I know but where is the fun in that?" Michael laughed, running after the curly haired brunette.

They set to work on lunch, Michael absolutely demanding they make english muffin pizzas. Once they put the little pizzas in the oven, Ashton grabbed a plate. While Michael was cleaning up in the kitchen sink, Ashton grabbed a spoon and the leftover pizza sauce and set to work. Sprinkling cheese over his work, he set the plate near the rest of the dirty dishes Michael was washing.

Ripping off his apron, Ashton fished out the ring and got down on one knee. Michael rinsed all the dishes, stopping to read what it said. His eyes widened and he spun around. Smiling up, Ashton nudged the ring in his hand. Tears welled in his eyes and Michael tackled him.

Taking his lips in a gentle kiss, Ashton felt his worries drain away as he slipped to ring onto Michael's finger.

"It's been an amazing two years Michael. I hadn't known you in high school, but I knew that you were nobody to mess with. A couple years later, you still had that strength. You nearly broke my jaw after I tried to talk to Luke for the first time. The only reason that I didn't punch you back was because I was literally frozen in awe because of just how beautiful you were. I felt so happy when you finally agreed to come on dates and even more reluctantly agreed to try out a relationship together. You've transformed from the beautiful, shy, pizza loving 18-year old boyfriend I formerly knew." Ashton paused to kiss Michael gently.

"To the still beautiful, outgoing, still pizza loving 20 year old fiancee I have today. I can't even begin to say how good this feels. The ride has been long and difficult at times, but I want to drive the rest of that road with you. You are so beautiful, charismatic and absolutely incredible. I couldn't go any longer without marrying this beauty right in front of me."

Michael pushed his head into Ashton's neck, a rare act of submission from the boy. Ashton held the boy close, smiling happily.

"I love you Ashton...I really love you, you fucking idiot" Michael said, sitting back and rubbing his teary eyes.

Getting up off the floor, Michael began to laugh.

"Really Ashton? You wrote your proposal down with pizza toppings?"

Ashton gave an offended glance. "Hey, its not the cheesiest thing I've done."

Michael pinched the bridge of his nose. "I hate you."

Ashton hugged Michael. "You love me."

"I know," Michael sighed.

** ~~~ **

It was late and Ashton was preparing for his date with Calum. Michael stood next to him, like it was his first date with the maori boy. Biting his lip, Ashton threw off the seventh shirt and dug around through the pile to try and find another shirt.

"Number 2? Or Number 5?" Ashton asked Michael nervously.

"Number 5." Michael said, not even looking at the shirt.

  
Ashton ignored the blatant disrespect and put on the shirt he held up. It was light blue with faint darker blue dots. Fixing his collar, he slapped Michael over the head.

Turning to Luke, he looked to the young blonde for his opinion.

"You look perfect Ashton. Now go get your man." Luke said, kissing him gently.

Twisting his ring Luke waved as Ashton walked out of his bedroom. He wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans and took a deep breath. The auburn-haired man felt like a teenager all over again. This reminded him of his first date with Calum.

He was wearing a horrid yellow dress shirt because he didn't have time to go shopping for a new one. Calum looked so cute in his gray striped sweater and skinny jeans. It was a casual date in the park, before they went to lunch at a diner. Before they left, Calum kissed him on the cheek, and Ashton knew from there that he was falling for the maori boy. And he fell hard.

Calum was sitting on the couch, wearing a pair of new red skinnies and a while button down. Ashton's eyes widened. The maori boy blushed brightly, looking down at the floor. Ashton walked up to him, lifting his face with two fingers. Kissing him gently, Ashton smiled happily.

"You look so pretty baby boy." Ashton murmured, grasping his hand.

"Thank you Ashton." Calum smiled, his eyes bright.

Grabbing his coat, he looked to Calum with questioning eyes. "Ready?"

Calum smiled and nodded. "Ready."

It was nearing the end of dinner and Ashton was beginning to get even more nervous than before. He was able to put his nerves aside and eat peacefully with Calum but now it was go time and he was beginning to worry that the boy wouldn't say yes. He was two for three and his chances were nearly one hundred percent but he couldn't get the vision of Calum saying no out of his head.

Shaking his head to clear his mind, he stood and took Calum's hand. His heart raced and his vision blurred, but he tried to focus on the beautiful boy in front of him.

"Calum, when I first met you I was awestruck by your beauty. I can hardly verbalize my love for you. When you said yes to going out on a date, I was over the moon. I wore that awful yellow dress shirt and I looked terrible. You, however...you looked so amazing. That gray sweater and those skinny jeans made you look perfect. I honestly didn't think that I'd ever have a shot with you, or any of the boys in our life. I've asked them already today if they would marry me and I've saved you for last." Ashton spoke, getting down onto one knee.

Calum gasped, his eyes wide as Ashton pulled out the most beautiful ring he'd ever seen.

"Calum Thomas Hood, baby boy...would you marry me?"

"Yes...a million times over yes!" Calum softly cried.

Slipping the ring onto his finger, Ashton stood into a deep kiss, his eyes welled up with tears. He would get to marry all four of the boys he loved. But for tonight...tonight he had a surprise.


	9. peanut butter swirl pt.2

Ashton and Calum walked into the door, full of gentle smiles and soft kisses as Ashton kicked the door closed with his foot. Luke and Michael were waiting eagerly by the door, anticipating their return.

"I want you three in the bedroom. On your knees with hands behind your back. I expect you naked." Ashton said, nodding to all three boys.

Calum and Luke hurried off, but Michael stalled. "You want me to be a sub? Fuck that."

Ashton grabbed his chin roughly. "Go."

Michael hurried off after Luke and Calum, moving quickly. Ashton sighed and undid his shirt, leaving the last couple buttons together. Grabbing a glass, he took a sip of water before resting against the counter. After a few seconds, he set his glass down and walked down the hallway, undoing his belt as he walked.

"Michael! Ashton's going to kill you if you don't-" Luke's voice died out as the door creaked open.

Ashton's eyes narrowed at the sight. Michael was sitting cross-legged on the bed, still wearing his boxers and tank-top with a complacent look on his face. Taking two broad steps, Ashton clutched his collar and forced him down onto the bed.

"Luke!" Ashton growled, holding Michael down with one hand. "Get me a cock ring and a pair of handcuffs."

Luke scrambled up, Calum not daring to move. Walking into the closet, Luke dug around in the box of toys before pulling out what was asked for. Hurrying over, he handed him to Ashton.

"Thank you darling." Ashton said, kissing him gently.

Luke smiled, before resuming his position next to Calum.

"Next time, you'll think twice about fucking challenging me." Ashton growled, jerking the boy off quickly.

Michael moaned loudly, body tensing up. When he was hard enough, Ashton lubed up the cock ring and slipped it on. Pulling the boy up, he roughly jerked the boy's hands behind his back, cuffing them together.

"Maybe now, you'll fucking listen!" Ashton growled.

Michael nodded quickly, scrambling down onto the floor beside Calum the best he could without hands. Ashton walked in-between the three boys, staring them down intensely. Luke and Calum's cocks were hard as a rock, red and angry. Petting the blonde on the head, Ashton grabbed a silk tie from the dresser drawer and pulled it tight around Luke's hands.

Unbuttoning his pants, he shoved them down harshly.

"Come here princess..." Ashton said softly, guiding Luke's head toward his cock.

Luke opened his mouth immediately, licking around the head before taking him into his mouth.

Ashton threw his head back, moaning lowly. "Fuck Luke..."

If anything was to be said, it would be that Luke was practically a god at blow jobs. Running a hand through his hair, he groaned loudly as Luke swallowed around him. His stomach began to tense and he pushed Luke's head off slowly.

Luke licked around his lips, breathing harshly. Ashton smirked, walking into the closet and gathering many toys in his hands. Hovering over the bed, he dropped the toys. Two vibrators, a couple plugs, and two more cock rings.

"Calum baby come here." Ashton beckoned, popping open the cap on the lube.

Calum pushed himself up, wobbling on his feet slightly before moving over to Ashton. Slipping the cock ring on, Ashton murmured encouragements as the tan boy whimpered.

"Flip over and lay down." Ashton said, grabbing a light green vibrator.

Calum laid down on his front, squirming around to get comfortable. Ashton leaned over, swinging a hand up and bringing it hard down on his ass. The Maori boy moaned loudly, his body shaking with pleasure. Ashton repeated it on the other side, moaning as he watched the boy's stomach arched.

Lubing up the green vibrator, he thrust it in slowly. Calum shivered, moaning and whimpering as Ashton pushed the vibrator down to the hilt. Grabbing the remote, he clicked it on its lowest setting. The Maori boy moaned loudly, pushing his face down into the bed.

Ashton replicated the process with Luke, settling them both down on the floor. Michael watched them in desperation, squirming in his shackles. Ashton watched on in amusement. Sitting down on the bed, he clicked the switch to turn the vibrators higher. Luke and Calum cried out, bodies jolting with pleasure.

Michael whimpered out, cock hard and red. Ashton knelt down in front of the blonde boy.

"Now you understand what happens when you disobey." Ashton said, turning the vibrator up a level once again.

Calum cried out, Luke biting down harshly on his lip. The boys writhed and squirmed, cocks swelling up more and more.

"Ashton please." Michael begged.

"Ah ah ah...that's not my name." Ashton growled.

"D-daddy...daddy please." Michael begged again, eyes wide with submission.

"Alright lovely. Now we can play." Ashton said, unlocking the cuffs.

Turning off the vibrators, he turned to the boys and lifted up their hips. Slowly, Ashton pulled out the fluorescent vibrators.

"Lay down on the bed, all three of you." Ashton said, undoing Luke's ties.

They all scrambled up onto the king bed, laying down by the pillows. Ashton knelt at the end of the bed, pulling Michael's body down toward him. Luke climbed on top of the blonde, pressing their lips together roughly. As Luke slowly ground down on Michael, Ashton opened Michael's legs, scooting in between them. Reaching for the lube, he coated his finger before pressing gently against Michael's hole.

Michael moaned into the kiss, pushing back on Ashton's finger as much as he could. Swirling around the rim, the curly haired brunette slowly pushed his finger into Michael, causing the blond to cry out in pleasure. Luke desperately searched for contact again, taking Michael's lips once again.

With a finger moving steadily inside Michael, Ashton reached for Luke's hips with his other hand. Craning his neck, he stuck his tongue out and swirled it around Luke's rim. The petite blonde whimpered, his faint noises muffled by Michael's kiss. Calum sat back on the bed, hand moving slowly on his cock. Pushing deeper, Ashton plunged his tongue deep into Luke.

The blonde boy cried out, body jerking slightly.

Ashton thrust two fingers into Michael causing the boy to jolt and moan loudly, the pleasure being practically doubled as Ashton fingered him hard and fast. Pulling his lips away from Luke's hole, he twisted his fingers and added another into Michael, causing the boy to squirm. The pleasure was unbearable, the cock ring squeezing almost painfully.

Luke wiggled off of Michael, crawling over to Calum. Running his hands down the tan boy's chest, he sat on his lap and pushed his lips against Calum's. Grinding down, Luke and Calum continued their harsh make-out session.

"Ash...Daddy please!" Michael cried, eyes half open.

"What lovely? Use your words." Ashton said, curling his fingers.

Michael cried out. "Please fuck me daddy! Please..."

The blonde's head fell to the side in frustration. Pulling his fingers out slowly, Ashton pulled his hips up. Lubing up his cock, he rose from his knees to stand in front of Michael. Deciding to forego a condom, he pushed his dick against the blonde's rim. Michael whimpered, thrusting his hips back desperately. Ashton pushed in slowly, moaning lowly.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck" Calum cried, eyes rolling back slightly as he came into Luke's mouth.

Luke moaned lightly, popping off Calum's cock with a faint pop noise.

"Fuck princess," Calum moaned lowly, his voice hoarse.

Allowing Michael no time to adjust, he pushes deep into him, pulling Calum up for a rough kiss. Luke leaned over, sucking gently on Michael's neck. The pleasure combined made the boy moan loudly, tears springing into his eyes as he desperately tried to cum. His stomach tensed up and he choked on his breath as his orgasm dissolved quickly.

"Daddy please...please let me cum!" Michael cried, tears dripping down his face.

Ashton bent down, pulling the cock ring off. Michael moaned loudly. His vision went white, his stomach tensing and body writhing with pleasure as he came. Ashton moaned as Michael tensed around him, pushing his head deep into the blonde's shoulder as he came deep inside the man. Both boys panted loudly, Luke and Calum slowly caressing and kissing along their bodies.

Ashton raised his head, pulling out of Michael slowly, his dick still semi hard.

"Calum, come here baby boy." Ashton called, reaching out for the tan boy.

Calum scrambled over, laying down in front of Ashton. Ashton leaned up above him, kissing him gently while inching his fingers down toward his hole.

"Love you Ash." Calum whispered, his voice trailing off into a whimper as Ashton fingered him slowly.

Leaning over, Ashton pulled Luke in by his neck, taking him in an almost violent kiss. Luke pushed his tongue in, Ashton wining the battle nearly immediately. Pulling away, Luke panted as he looked over Ashton's face.

"Jerk Mikey off." Ashton ordered as he slid his fingers slowly out of Calum.

Without wasting a moment, Ashton pushed into Calum. Grabbing the boys hips, he roughly pounded into the tan boy. Calum moaned loudly, body jerking with each thrust. Ripping off the cock ring, Ashton moved his hips faster.

Michael moaned as Luke twisted his wrist, his body jerking up lightly. Moving his hand faster, Luke watched as Michael came a pitiful amount around his fist. Calum cried loudly, body shaking as cum sprayed up onto his torso. Breathing heavily, Ashton jack rabbited his hips before releasing into Calum.

Not wasting a beat, Ashton pulled out slowly and leaned over, roughly kissing Luke. Luke reached down, hands moving slowly over his cock. Moaning into the kiss, Ashton pulled away. Pushing the blonde down onto his back, he slammed into the boy.

Burying himself deep in the blonde, he groaned lowly. Luke cried out, writhing on his back. Michael leaned over, slowly removing the cock ring before placing his lips around the base of the blonde's cock. Calum kissed up and down his chest, swirling his tongue around the boy's sensitive nipple.

Luke cried out, the combined pleasure of all three boys becoming too much. Pleasure coursed through him and he became overwhelmed, cum spurting up onto Ashton's torso. The brunette continued to pound into Luke, driving himself to a third and final orgasm.

Ashton panted against Luke's skin, pulling out gently as he tried regaining his breath. Calum and Michael laid down against the bed, post orgasm sleepiness hitting them like a brick. Ashton chuckled, sweeping all of the toys onto the floor. Grabbing the three plugs, he lubed them up slowly.

Placing the pink one near Luke, he shushed the blonde as he whimpered. Pushing it in slowly, he rubbed the blonde's hair before tucking him in. Calum hummed lowly as he pushed in the light blue bedazzled plug, already halfway asleep. Lifting him up, he set the tan boy down next to Luke.

Turning to Michael, he smiled as the boy gazed up with half-lidded eyes.

"Did you like it lovely?" Ashton asked, rubbing over the boy's ass as he grabbed the fire red plug.

"Yeah Ash...I did..." Michael mewled, his eyes closing slowly.

Tucking the pale boy in, Ashton climbed in beside Michael and shut off the lights.

"I'm glad lovely...I'm glad."


	10. 1.0 ~ vanilla

The autumn sun shined softly on the hill, a soft dirt path leading up into a covered grotto. Red and yellow flower petals laid in the soft grass, the wind scattering them around. Golden brown fake leaves also drifted along the grass. Chairs lined the path, a book resting on a large stone in the center of the shaded meadow.

Soothing music played in the background, the leaves blowing in the wind complementing the soft classical music. The air was cool but the sun was warm, making this the perfect fall wedding. The guests were dressed elegantly. Friends and family wore different red, yellow, brown and dark green dresses and suits. They were chatting softly while they waited for the grooms.

Back in the house, Luke and Calum were freaking out.

"Oh my god oh my god..." Luke said, shaking nervously.

Calum just chewed on his lip, checking himself in the mirror and rereading his vows over and over again.

Mali-Koa smoothed out his hair, humming softly to herself. "Guys, its going to be okay. Ashton and Michael are the loves of your lives."

Luke nodded, too nervous to speak. Calum mumbled a tiny thank you, grabbing Luke's hand affectionately. Meanwhile, the mothers chatted animatedly outside, talking contently about their children while handing out the programs for the wedding.

"Ashton looks so good. I can't believe he's already getting married!" Anne-Marie sighed softly.

"You can't believe it? Luke's just turned 19. After two babies getting married, I can hardly stand a third. He's so young too "Liz said, tears in her eyes already.

"All our babies are so young, but their already getting married. I can't believe how good they look." Karen said, handing out the last of the programs.

Joy smiled. "But we can't be sad. They all love each other so much."

All the mothers nodded in agreement, smiling happily. The last of the guests trickled in, taking their seats before the wedding began. Light chatter continued for a moment before the music began to change and the doors swung

Michael and Ashton walked out first, moving to stand on either side of the stone podium. Their legs were shaky, and their eyes were wide with nervousness. However, pride and happiness came off of them in waves. Neither shared a word as they walked beside each other down the aisle.

The woman who would marry them was already there, smiling lightly as they moved to either side of her.

Harry and Lauren walked out first, holding each other around the arm as they made their way toward the front row. Their faces were red, and everyone giggled at the two.

Jack and Celeste came out next, Ben and Skye following. Skye's belly was swollen with her second child. Everyone was hoping for a boy, but the six month scan proved to be a little girl. Mali came out escorting Brooklyn, Ben and Skye's daughter, who dropped handfuls of red petals as she went to sit beside her godmother.

The priest stood, addressing the crowd. "Please rise for the grooms." She said happily, raising her hands.

The wedding music began playing, and everybody turned to watch and wait for Luke and Calum to come down the isle.

Luke stepped out first, his father waiting on the side of the aisle eagerly. Wrapping his arm around his father's, the blonde's eyes welled with tears as he looked up at the man who had raised him. They had many conflicts in the past, but that was all behind them now.

"I love you Dad." Luke whispered, taking a soft step forward as Calum lined up behind him.

"I love you too son." His father whispered back, voice breaking slightly.

The blonde could tell his father was holding back tears, and he smiled lightly, grasping his father's hand tighter.

Calum stepped out of the doors, hooking his right arm with his father's. His father said nothing, but the Maori teen felt as his father shook with silent tears. Looking up, he smiled gently and blushed as he saw his father crying like a baby.

Nerves ran through Luke, even though he had been waiting for this exact day since he was 2 and a half. This was the wedding of his dreams, but he still felt his heart hammer in his chest.

He could see Ashton and Michael from the end of the aisle. He wanted to skip all of this waiting and just run into their arms. Looking back, Luke caught Calum's eyes. Smiling happily, he made a soft kiss motion toward him.

Calum took a deep breath, trying to soothe his own nerves. Adjusting his suit nervously, he looked down at himself. His suit jacket was soft and small, hugging his body nicely. It was a soft, deep red with a black bow-tie and a white dress shirt. Despite everybody's protest, Calum insisted on wearing the rather tacky tie during the ceremony.

Luke's suit was nearly identical to his own, the color being a dark brown instead of red. Of course, the blonde refused to wear a matching bow tie, so his was a normal black business tie.

The music began picking up, and Luke took that as his cue to take a nervous step forward.

 _"One foot after the other..."_ Luke reminded himself subconsciously.

Ashton and Michael stepped forward as Luke approached the end of the aisle. Turning to his father, the blonde smiled with tears in his eyes. His father leaned forward and set his hands on Luke's shoulders.

"How you've grown up...I love you, Luke." His father murmured, hugging his son softly.

.Luke smiled happily, but remained silent as his father took his hands gently. He placed Luke's left hand on Michael's right. He felt his heart skip a beat as Michael smiled at him softly and rubbed the top of his hand.

"You did so wonderful love." Michael whispered, his breath warm on Luke's ear.

Calum approached after Luke, smiling broadly at Ashton. His father gave Ashton a firm handshake and hugged Calum briefly before taking his hand softly.

"I love you Cal." His father whispered, placing his hand in Ashton's gently.

Calum felt tears come to his eyes, blinking them away furiously as he turned toward Ashton. Luke and Calum looked at each other and smiled, the blonde grabbing Calum's hand and intertwining it with his own.

"As you can see," The priest began. "The four men before you grasp hands together as a symbol of their unbreakable bond they share together. Now that the grooms have been given away, we may start with the ceremony." Michael and Luke turned to face each other, taking each other's hands softly.

Ashton and Calum repeated their motion, nodding for the woman to start.

"You may be seated." The woman addressed the crowd.

Once all the shuffling and moving was quiet, the woman continued. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness these men join together in holy matrimony. Now, before we say traditional vows, Michael has something to say."

The other three were confused. They hadn't discussed this part before the wedding. Michael cleared his throat, smiling softly as he took Luke's hand and led him over to the rest of the boys.

"I wrote a little speech for you guys. I know we didn't plan this but I couldn't resist." Michael started.

Soft laughter spread throughout the guests."Without you guys, I would be nothing." Michael said, reaching for Ashton's hands.

"You were the third angel. You protected me and dealt with me when all I could do was be angry with you. You brought Calum back into my life and I feel so grateful he came with a second set of wings. You helped me deal with myself and pick myself back up when life got me down. Because of you, I laugh again."

Turning to Calum, he took his hands gingerly. "You were the second angel Calum. I met you when I was a delinquent in high school. You saved me from the darkness. You saved me from going down the wrong path in life and brought me these two wonderful boys. Calum, you are the reason I smile again."

Lastly, he turned to Luke.

"Luke, you were the first angel. I met you when I was at my worst. I had horrible roommates; I was failing university and I was so close to losing my job. You were my saving grace. Luke, you saved me from losing everything I ever had. Including my life. Because of you, I dare to dream again." Michael said, smiling brightly.

All of the boys were sniffling and crying at Michael's speech. Even the audience was shedding tears at the wonderful vows he just spoke. Wiping her own eyes, the woman continued.

"Now, for the rings and vows."Mali stood up and nudged Jack's son, Alex, who was clutching the ring pillow tightly. Walking on shaky legs, Alex made it to the grooms and held the pillow out over his head. The crowd cooed gently at how cute the young blonde toddler was.

Michael and Ashton each took a ring from the pillow, with Luke and Calum taking the remaining two rings gently.

"Luke, do you take Ashton and Michael to be your lawfully wedded husbands, as long as you all shall live?"

"I do." Luke said softly as Michael and Ashton gently slid the ring over his finger.

The woman turned to Calum. "And do you, Calum, take Michael and Ashton to be your lawfully wedded husbands as long as you all shall live?"

"I do." Calum said enthusiastically.

Michael and Ashton slid the ring up over his finger and Calum admired it proudly. The woman shifted sides, standing beside Luke and Calum.

"Now Ashton. Do you take Luke and Calum to be your lawfully wedded husbands as long as you all shall live?"

"I do." The man said with a cheerful tone.

The crowd laughed, and Luke and Calum slipped the ring on with shaky hands.

"Michael, do you take Luke and Calum to be your lawfully wedded husbands as long as you all shall live?"

Michael took a shaky breath. "I do."

With the final ring slipped on, the woman moved to the center.

"Finally, Ashton and Michael, do you take each other to be lawfully wedded husbands as long as you both shall live?"

"We do." Both boys said in sync, clasping hands gently.

"Beautiful. I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss." The woman said, stepping back with a broad smile on her face.

Ashton leaned into Calum, kissing him softly on the lips. Michael did the same with Luke, leaving a soft kiss on the forehead for good measure. The crowd stood and clapped loudly, people sniffling and crying. Ashton smiled as he looked at the loves of his life.

"I love you." He whispered gently.

"I love you too." The three boys whispered back, soft smiles on their face.

* * *

Sliding the key through the lock, Ashton pushed the door open happily. Taking a deep breath, he wheeled in their luggage and sighed.

Michael ran into the room, face planting on the bed as quickly as possible. Luke giggled as he walked in behind him, holding Calum's hand gently.

"Finawwy" Michael mumbled into the comforter.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Calum asked, poking the blonde in the cheek.

Michael hummed, rolling over onto his back. "A little, but I am so glad to be out of that taxi!"

Ashton rolled his eyes. "It wasn't that bad."

Michael looked at the brunette like he had two heads. "It smelled like fish market and he wouldn't let us roll down the window."

Luke laughed. "Mikey almost passed out from holding his breath. It really was bad, though."

Ashton shrugged. "Our drive was great."

Calum agreed softly, kicking off his shoes. Walking over to the big window, he threw open the curtains and looked out at the beautiful city lights below.

"I can't believe we decided on New York for our honeymoon." Calum commented gently.

"But you love it." Ashton said, wrapping his arms around the tan boy's waist.

Luke laughed randomly, jumping up and down in excitement. "I can't believe we just got married."

All three boys laughed with him, watching the young blonde in amusement. Michael suddenly growled and tackled Luke, rolling around in a mass of long legs and blonde hair.

"You are such an idiot." Luke cried, trying to take control of the fight.

"Look in the mirror blondie!" Michael said, pinning Luke to the floor.

Luke panted heavily, rolling his eyes at Michael's triumphant expression.

He took in a heavy breath, smiling down at the love of his life. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he really couldn't believe that they were married either. Leaning closer and closer, Michael placed his on Luke's softly.

The blonde kissed back, moving his lips slowly. Pulling away, Michael scanned Luke's blue eyes gently. Luke just nodded gently and Michael smirked, kissing the blonde again. Calum and Ashton watched them with fond eyes, turning to each other happily.

Spinning around in his grasp, Calum leaned in for a kiss. Ashton moved his head at the last moment, laughing softly at the tan boy's betrayed expression. Leaning forward, Ashton kissed Calum deeply.

Michael pushed his tongue into Luke's mouth, twisting his head gently. Luke moaned into the kiss, squirming slightly.

Calum panted, his cheeks red as he pulled away from Ashton.

"Need you," He whined, tugging at Ashton's shirt.

"I got you baby boy; I got you." Ashton murmured, laying him down on the king bed.

Luke pulled away from Michael, nudging for him to move. He crawled on the bed and blinked at Michael, silently begging to be loved on.

Looking at Ashton, Michael smiled softly. The curly headed brunette smiled back at him, turning back to Calum. Climbing up on the bed, they sat beside their boys.

"What will it be this time? What's on the list that we haven't done?" Michael asked.

Luke looked at Calum and blushed. "Actually we...we kinda want to..."

Hopeless, the blonde looked to Calum for help.

Calum smiled. "We want to just go vanilla tonight."

The two tops smiled and nodded happily. Leaning forward, Michael placed his lips on Luke's neck, shifting to lay down on top of him. Moaning gently, Luke closed his eyes in pleasure.

Ashton smirked down at Calum, palming the boy gently.

The tan boy whined, squirming around. "Ashy please."

Ashton just smiled and moved to take off his shirt and jeans. Calum removed his clothes too, eagerly waiting for Ashton. The brunette leaned over his husband, kissing him softly all over.

Michael moved his lips down the blonde's body, unbuttoning Luke's top as he went. Sucking a dark hickey on Luke's rib, Michael pulled away. Sitting up, he undressed first, before sitting back down and taking care of Luke's clothes.

Luke rolled his head to the side, moaning softly as Michael jerked him off slowly.

"Such pretty moans darling," Ashton commented, running a hand through Luke's hair.

Calum whined and pouted, giving Ashton puppy dog eyes. The boy just smiled and placed a hand over the Maori boy's cock, jerking it slightly. Calum choked, letting out a low moan.

"Your moans are just as beautiful baby boy." Michael complimented, looking the boy up and down.

He shifted his hands moving them slowly down Luke's lower stomach. The blonde whined, watching Michael with hazy eyes. Michael reached over to the desk table where his open bookbag sat on the floor.

Opening the secret side compartment, he pulled out a small bottle of lube and dropped it on the bed. Coating his fingers, he tried warming it up a bit before lining it up near Luke.

"Sorry babe its gonna be a little cold." Michael said apologetically, pushing his middle finger in slowly.

Luke just groaned in response, eyes fluttering shut and head falling back against the pillow. Ashton repeated Michael's actions with Calum, watching as the Maori teen relaxed under his touch.

Both boys moaned softly, mouths open with pleasure.

"Are you ready, Cal?" Ashton asked gently after the third finger.

"Yes please just fuck me." Calum whined.

Ashton chuckled and lifted Calum's hips up on his own. The tan boy wrapped his legs around the older boy to secure himself. Michael followed suit, staring down at Luke with loving eyes.

Kissing their boys softly, both boys pushed in slowly. Letting out a gentle sigh, Luke's head fell to the side. Giving slow, soft thrusts, the dominants focused on making their new husbands feel better than they ever had.

"Michael..." Luke sighed gently, letting out soft, breathy moans.

"Feel so good babe" Michael commented, picking up his pace slightly.

"Faster..." Calum moaned, his face contorted with pleasure.

Both Ashton and Michael sped up, all four boys moaning loudly. The pace was fast, but not in a rushed way. Calum and Luke whined and moaned, the blonde struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Fuck Ashton please harder" Calum whined, his head hitting the pillows.

Ashton smirked and thrusted hard, rocking the bed against the wall. Luke cried out as Michael copied the brunette. Tears welled up in Calum's eyes and he reached for Luke.

Holding hands tightly, both boys moaned loudly as pleasure completely overtook them. Ashton moaned lowly, resting his head down on the boy's chest as he came inside of him.

Michael came not two seconds later, collapsing down on the small blonde. Pulling out and rolling off, Michael nuzzled Luke gently. The blonde laughed, holding the blonde tight in his arms. Calum weakly kissed Ashton on the forehead, closing his eyes softly.

"I'm gonna run us a bath." Ashton murmured gently, standing and walking to the bathroom.

A few moments later, Ashton's surprised gasp echoed throughout the room.

"We have a Jacuzzi tub thing!"

Calum was instantly awake and climbing out of bed, Luke on his heels as they raced to join Ashton. Luke slid out trying to turn the corner and Michael heard Calum and Ashton shout as all three of them hit the floor.

Michael smiled as all three of them laughed loudly. He was so happy to live with these idiots for the rest of his life.

"Michael come see!" Calum cheered, his voice light with excitement.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" Michael smiled happily. This was just the beginning.

 


End file.
